zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Canary the Yellow Canary
Canary is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1989. Hamster Stats * Pose: Bird Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern Colour: White with purple cheeks on his face * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Glittery purple canary Accessories Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Long ago on one warm and misty night, Canary wanted to make a wish. His keen eyes roamed the dark sky. "I do not see a single star to make a wish upon," he said as he reared and pointed his beak at the moon. "Oh, dear Moon, please bring out a star for me tonight." Suddenly, the sky was ablaze with light. Every single star that existed shone down on Canary. "Make your wish quickly, Canary!" boomed the Moon. Canary wished that all the stars would shine so bright on that same night every year. Now all the Zhu Zhu Pets come out to make their own special wishes on these starry, starry nights. Media Appearances Animated Hamster Stats * Body Colour: Yellow * Hair Colour: White with purple cheeks on face * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Dark Pink canary He starred in the first Zhu Zhu Pets TV show (aka "Go Go Pets") and was voiced by Lee Curreri. In the episode, se was a kind, gentle bird that looked after Pipsqueak, a yellow hamster. Despite never having been sold in the UK, he also featured prominently in the ZZP comics sold there. He was a mysterious little bird who would occasionally appear to grant wishes after dark surrounded by a strange mist. He was also in the Book; The Giants and the Castle of Darkness, The Cross Weather Wizard and A Shock at The Stage Show Argentinian Canary Argentinian Canary Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Bird Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: Red, Yellow, and Green * Eye Colour: Lime green * Symbol: Green canary Argentinian Canary Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Mint Green * Hair Colour: White * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Red canary Argentinian Canary Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Bird Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: White - tail only * Eye Colour: NONE - no paint * Symbol: Dark blue canary * prototype bird French Canary Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Hair Colour: White with purple cheeks on his face * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple canary Greek Canary Greek Canary Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern Colour: Teal hair with yellow stripe * Eye Colour: Lilac/light blue? * Symbol: Red canary Accessories * green star brush * lilac bamboo wristbands Greek Canary Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Moondancer Pose * Body Colour: Orange * Patterb Colour: Lilac with pink cheeks * Eye Colour: Lilac * Symbol: Red canary Accessories * yellow star brush or white star brush * lilac bamboo wristbands Greek Canary Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Orange * Pattern Colour: Lilac with pink cheeks * Eye Colour: Lilac * Symbol: Red canary Greek Canary Variant IV Hamster Stats * Pose: Moondancer Pose * Body Colour: Blue * Pattern Colour: Yellow with blue cheeks * Eye Colour: Lilac * Symbol: Red canary Accessories Italian Canary Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern Colour: White with purple cheeks on his face * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Purple canary * same symbol as Canary but came with the Dream Castle, so he is known as Italian Ebony Mexican Canary Mexican Canary Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern Colour: White with purple cheeks on his face * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Blue canary Mexican Canary Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Yellow * Pattern Colour: White with pink cheeks on his face * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Blue canary Mexican Canary Variant III * came with Mexican Poof 'n Puff Perfume Palace * Bird Pose Merchandise Puzzle suitcase With Sky and Canary Hairpin Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Wild Bunch Category:G1 Yellow Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)